Bertie
CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Bertie *'Registration number': CRD 54 *'Class': AEC Regal "T Class" London Country Area bus *'Built': Sometime between 1929 and 1948 *'Drivetrain': 4WD Bertie is a red bus who works near Thomas' Branch Line. He is owned by the Sodor Roadway Bus Services. Bio in the Railway Series Tank Engine Thomas Again After Thomas became stuck in a snowdrift, Bertie came to rescue Thomas' passengers. He later raced Thomas after claiming he was the faster of the two, but lost after having to stop at a traffic light. Edward the Blue Engine Bertie tried to catch up with Edward while carrying Thomas' passengers. More About Thomas the Tank Engine Bertie teased Thomas about being slow, but had to eat his words after breaking down. Thomas and Victoria Bertie was mentioned as being sick and unable to help Toby and Henrietta with carrying the quarry workers. Thomas and his Friends Bertie was mentioned to have helped pick up visitors who wanted to see the bust of the Thin Clergyman unveiled after the partial collapse of Henry's Tunnel. Bio in the television series Bertie is continuously alluding to his race with Thomas and how he could win next time. He actually raced Thomas again in the seventh season episode, Three Cheers for Thomas, but only won because Thomas was sidetracked with collecting the sport medals. Bertie and Thomas have seemed to continue this tradition of racing. However, in the seventeenth season, he was re-routed giving him an advantage. Thomas is still able to beat him occasionally. In the nineteenth season, he teased Thomas by telling him about what was on the other side of a mountain on his branch line. Thomas was cross by Bertie's teasing and became determined to find out what was there. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, while he and Thomas are racing, Thomas nearly collides with Toby, and he nearly collides with Oliver the Excavator. He was then seen on the road by the Harwick Branch Line. Sheep were in his way, but Bertie just smiled. Persona Bertie is friendly and ready to help anyone in need. However, he can be quite cocky and boastful about himself, especially to Thomas, always joking around and teasing him about their races. He can sometimes be quite grumpy, as whenever he breaks down or gets stuck, he grumbles about it. He is always, however, easy-going and cheerful to everyone he sees. Basis Bertie is based on an AEC Regal "T Class" London Country Area bus. Livery Bertie is painted in the common red livery of buses in the United Kingdom, mostly famously used by London Transport. His number plate, CRD54, refers to the fact that it was first seen in Edward the Blue Engine, published in 1954, and illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby. Appearances Voice Actors * Kevin Frank (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Rupert Degas (UK/US; fifteenth season - sixteenth season) * Keith Wickham (UK/US; seventeenth season onwards) * Hikaru Midorikawa (Japan; first - eighth seasons) * Takafumi Kawakami (Japan; ninth - twelfth seasons) * Mitsuhiro Sakamaki (Japan; fifteenth season onwards) * Santiago Ziesmer (Germany; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Gerhart Hinze (Germany; fifteenth - eighteenth seasons) * Helgo Liebig (Germany; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; fifteenth season onwards, excluding the sixteenth season) * Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse (Norway: sixteenth season only) * Krystyna Kozanecka (Poland; fifteenth - seventeenth seasons) * Elżbieta Kijowska (Poland; eighteenth season onwards) * Roberto Carrillo (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Herman López (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad; TV Version) * Edson Matus (Latin America; fifteenth season onwards) * Reinder van der Naalt (The Netherlands) * Hadar Shachaf Ma'ayan (Israel; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Yehonatan Magon (Israel) * Dor Srugo (Israel; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure only) * Guilherme Briggs (Brazil; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) Trivia * Bertie is the first road vehicle introduced to the series. * In an original Awdry drawing, Bertie is depicted as a double-decker bus. * Bertie could possibly be owned by Sodor Roadway Bus Services. * Bertie is the only talking road vehicle to appear in every season of the television series. * Bertie's French name was Bertrand in the Classic Series. * His driver's door had always been painted on in black. * Bertie has gone through eleven small modifications including: ** Season 2 *** His driver's door handle disappeared. ** Parts of Season 2 & 3: *** Some of Bertie's facemasks have rounded edges on his radiator instead of being slanted. ** Season 3: *** Bertie now has eyebrows on every face mask. *** His face mask mouths are now painted in. ** Season 7: *** Bertie's eyes now move with a motor. ** Season 8: *** Bertie now has Caroline's horn sound. **Season 11: *** Bertie's radiator is permanently slanted on the corners with all facemasks. ** Season 13: *** His radiator was missing. *** His face is longer. ** Season 14: *** His radiator returned. ** Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure: *** His windows became glazed/tinted so his driver's face could no longer be seen. Merchandise * ERTL (normal and Gold Rail; both discontinued) * Wooden Railway (two versions and battery-powered; battery-powered discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued; reintroduced in 2016) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Hornby (two versions; both discontinued) * Bachmann * Brio (discontinued) * My First Thomas * Capsule Plarail * Limited Edition Collection * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Capsule Collection * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Tomica * De Agostini (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail (normal, clear and metallic) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Boss (discontinued) * Diablock * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Push Along * Micro Rubber Engines * Bath Toys * Choro-Q * Switch-On Keychains * Minis * Pre-Cut Model Engine Books (discontinued) * Big Buddy (discontinued) * Thomas and Friends Adventures (coming soon) Gallery File:ThomasandBertieRS8.png|Bertie in the Railway Series File:Bertie'sChaseRS2.PNG File:BetterLateThanNeverRS3.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow1.png|Bertie in the first season File:ThomasandBertie3.png File:ThomasandBertie4.png|Meeting Thomas File:Bertie'sChase22.png|Bertie in the second season File:Bertie'sChase35.png|Bertie and his passengers File:TrustThomas62.png|Bertie in the third season File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty50.PNG|Bertie stuck in the mud File:MindthatBike4.png|Bertie in the fourth season File:ASurpriseforPercy20.png|Bertie in the fifth season File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty3.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad378.png|Bertie in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:HarveytotheRescue79.png|Bertie in the sixth season File:ThomastheJetEngine55.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas14.png|Bertie in the seventh season File:ThreeCheersforThomas35.png File:ThomasandtheTuba27.png|Bertie in the eighth season File:GordonTakesCharge4.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow59.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle71.png|Bertie in the ninth season File:ThomasAndTheColours63.png File:SeeingtheSights29.png|Bertie in the tenth season File:SmokeAndMirrors22.png|Bertie in the eleventh season File:TheGreatDiscovery195.png|Bertie in The Great Discovery File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial29.png|Bertie with a CGI face in the twelfth season File:SavedYou!76.png|Bertie and Thomas File:DoubleTrouble49.png|Bertie in full CGI File:CharlieandEddie31.png|Bertie in the fourteenth season File:StopthatBus!3.png|Bertie in the fifteenth season File:RacetotheRescue63.png|Bertie and Flynn in the sixteenth season File:WaywardWinston35.png|Bertie in the seventeenth season File:Thomas'Shortcut14.png File:SamsonSentforScrap59.png|Bertie in the eighteenth season File:SamsonSentforScrap102.png|Bertie and Sir Topham Hatt File:Who'sGeoffrey?76.png|Bertie in the nineteenth season File:TwoWheelsGood60.png|Bertie with The Duke and Duchess of Boxford. File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain7.png|Racing Thomas once again File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure22.png|Bertie in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure841.png File:TheGreatRace99.png|Bertie with Streamlined Thomas in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace221.png|Thomas imagines himself as Bertie File:Bertiepromo.jpg File:TrustThomas80.png File:ThomasandBertiePromo.jpg|Promotional image of Thomas and Bertie File:ThomasandBertieCGIpromo.png|Thomas and Bertie at Brendam promo image File:ThomasandBertieCGIpromo2.png|Thomas and Bertie at the Sodor Steamworks File:Bertiewithnameboard.png|Berite with nameboard File:BertieCGIpromo.png File:BertieCGIpromo2.png File:BertieCGIpromo3.png File:Bertiepromo.png File:BertieHaroldJamesThomaspromo.png|Bertie, Harold, James and Thomas File:Bertie'sModelSpecificatiion.PNG|Bertie's model specifications File:BertieInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Bertie in a Learning Segment File:DaisyandBertie.PNG|Daisy and Bertie as drawn by Owen Bell File:BertiebyTommyStubbs.png|Bertie as illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:BertiebyRichardCourtney.png|Bertie as illustrated by Richard Courtney File:ThomasandBertie(magazinestory)7.png|Bertie in a magazine story File:TheBeachedWhale!4.png File:Bertieinamagazineactivity.png|Bertie in a magazine activity File:BertieERTLPromoArt.PNG|ERTL Promo Art File:Bertiepromoart.png|Promo Art File:BertieTVmodel.jpg|Head-on model promo File:Head-OnBertiePromo.png File:Bertie'sFacemask.jpg|One of Bertie's facemasks File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)22.png|Bertie's model File:DraytonManorCrazyBertieBusride.jpg|Drayton Manor Crazy Bertie Bus File:ThomasTownJapanBertie.jpg|Bertie at Thomas Town File:ThomasLandJapanBertie.jpg|Bertie at Thomas Land File:ThomasLandJapanBertie2.jpeg File:Bertie'sprototype.JPG|Bertie's basis File:Bertie'sBusTour.jpg|Bertie's Bus Tour at Thomas Land, Edaville Railroad File:OigawaRailway'sBertie.png|Bertie at the Oigawa Railway Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLStickerFaceBertie.jpg|ERTL Sticker Face File:ERTLBertie.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLWindUpBertie.jpg|ERTL Wind-Up File:ERTLGoldRailBertie.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail File:OriginalWoodenRailwayBertie.jpg|Original Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayBertie.jpg|Wooden Railway File:2013WoodenRailwayBertie.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwaybatterypoweredBertie.jpg|Battery Powered Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredBertie.jpg|Re-released Battery Powered Wooden Railway File:Briobertie.jpg|Brio File:HornbyBertie.JPG|Hornby File:BachmannBertie.jpg|Bachmann File:TomicaBertie.PNG|Tomica File:Take-AlongBertie.jpg|Take Along File:Take-n-PlayBertie.png|2010 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayBertie.jpg|2013 Take-n-Play File:MinisClassicBertie.png|Classic Minis File:TOMYBertie.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterBertie.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackmasterBertieWithPhoneBox.jpg File:MegaBloksBertie.png|Mega Bloks File:DeAgostiniBertie.JPG|De Agostini File:MyFirstThomasTalkingBertie.jpg|My First Thomas talking model File:Wind-upBertie.jpg|Wind-Up File:Wind-upMetallicBertie.jpg|Metallic Wind-Up File:Wind-upClearMetallicBertie.jpg|Wind-Up Clear Metallic File:LimitedEditionCollectionBertie.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:BandaiTECSprototypeToby,Duck,Trevor,Harold,Bertie,Terence.jpg|Bandai TECS prototype File:BandaiTECBertie.jpg|Bandai TEC File:BertiePocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:NakayoshiBertie.jpg|Nakayoshi File:TOMYBertieBathSquirter.jpg|TOMY Bath Toy File:BandaiDepartingNowBertie.jpg|Departing Now File:PushAlongBertie.jpg|Push Along File:PrototypePushAlongBertie.png|Prototype Push Along File:DiablockBertie.jpg|Diablock File:BigBuddyBertie.jpg|Big Buddy File:Micro-RubberBertie.jpg|Micro Rubber File:ChoroQBertie.jpg|Choro-Q File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBertie.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:BertieStoryLibrarybookandCD.jpg|Book and CD File:Bertie2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibaryBertieJapanesecover.jpg|Japanese Story Library book File:BertieTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:MyFirstPuzzleBertie.jpg|Ravensburger Puzzle See Also * Category:Images of Bertie Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Buses